


Tangled Up in You

by americanhoney913



Series: Death and the Healer [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8 (2018), Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok (2017) - Fandom
Genre: But she loves her soft healer girlfriend, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hela is still a gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: A lazy morning on Lyfjaberg, the Healing Mountain, for Eir and Hela.Crack the shutters open wideI wanna bathe you in the light of dayAnd just watch you as the raysTangle up around your face and bodyI could sit for hoursFinding new ways to be awed each minute'Cause the daylight seems to want youJust as much as I want you





	Tangled Up in You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written full smut instead of skipping over it. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH TO [SYD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syd/pseuds/syd) FOR HELPING ME! 
> 
> Eir: 

Hela wakes up to something curling into her side, warm puffs of air against her skin. She opens her eyes to find Eir resting against her chest, hand curling over her ribcage and around Hela’s breast. She smiles at the brunette in her arms and presses a kiss to her forehead. Eir shifts a little bit so that her mouth is right next to a pale pink nipple, breathing hot air against it. Hela bites back a moan and smirks.

She trails one hand down Eir’s side, over the thin nightgown she’s wearing, and down to her creamy thighs. Eir shifts and lets out a tiny sigh, curling further into Hela’s side. She opens herself up, allowing questing fingers to travel down to her lace-covered underwear. She stops on Eir’s stomach instead, feeling the soft skin and tracing around her belly button.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Hela whispers as she runs her fingers lightly up and down Eir’s thighs, stopping just short of her most intimate place, which is only covered by a slip of fabric. Hela doesn’t understand why Eir wears anything to bed, she herself likes to sleep in the nude, but there’s a definite appeal to removing her lover’s clothes in the morning. And sometimes it’s fun to make Eir cum without removing a stitch of clothing.

Eir sighs again a little louder this time and the hand cupping one of Hela’s breast retreats to wrap around her arm. Her eyes flutter open and she blinks up at the death goddess, a small smile curling her lips. They’re still clouded with sleep, but the beautiful oak brown of her irises shine with the early morning light coming through the window.

“It is a good morning,” the healer whispers as Hela traces a finger over her clit through the fabric of her underwear, causing her to whimper. “A very good morning indeed.”

Hela chuckles, a low sound in her throat, as she kisses a path down from Eir’s forehead to her jaw, down the side of her neck and to her clavicle. She stops at her pulse point, sucking on the skin there until she knows it’s going to bruise purple. Eir lets out what Hela thinks is the cutest little moan she’s heard so far. She loves this softer side of the healer, who’s usually tough on patients passing through. Tough love doesn’t usually extend to the bedroom.

“Please,” Eir whines as Hela sucks on the newly bruised skin. She’s still tracing one finger against the fabric of her underwear, the lace pressing into her clit. Hela can tell Eir’s sensitive— she usually is in the morning— and the thin cotton is just helping to arouse her more.

The death goddess chuckles as Eir’s fingers loosen from her arm and claw at her skin, leaving little cat scratches. “Are you doing okay, angel?” she says against Eir’s neck, biting at the skin, first softly and then a little rougher until the goddess underneath her cries out in pleasure. Hela shudders at the noise but swallows it down in favor of hearing Eir’s little cries of pleasure.

“More,” Eir whispers. “I need more.”

Hela pulls away the finger playing with her clit but doesn’t take it far. She drags her nails softly against her thighs again, trailing her pointer finger into the crease between her pussy and her leg. She traces the side of her underclothes and Eir shivers, goosebumps rising against Hela’s lips as she presses her lips against the skin of her collarbone. Hela finds it hard to breathe and her next breath shudders out of her as she presses her nose against Eir’s skin. She smells like sweat and faintly like the arousal she can feel against her fingers through the fabric.

Eir whines and Hela finally gives her what she wants. She sneaks her hand under Eir’s underwear from the top and presses against her clit again. Her leg kicks out and she writhes against Hela’s hand. The death goddess slips out of Eir’s underwear and traces her clit on top of the fabric again, tapping her nub in a nonsensical pattern. 

“Hela,” Eir drags out her name. “Not now. Please, no teasing now.”

Hela smirks and presses their lips together for a moment. “You love it when I tease you.”

Eir shakes her head, brown tresses fanning behind her and across the ocean blue pillow. “Another time,” she pants. “You can tease another time. Just not now. I need—”

“I know what you need, sweetheart,” Hela murmurs. “But I’m taking you up on that offer later.” She loves it when her healer owes her something because it makes her pleasure so much more.

They shift so that Eir lies flat on her back, throwing one leg over Hela’s. The death goddess bends down to take a nipple in her mouth, the cotton fabric heightening the sensation, closing her teeth around it gently as she reaches back into Eir’s underwear and makes a V with her fingers to surround Eir’s clit but not touch it. She presses the V together and Eir cries out, a whine stuck in the back of her throat, as her clit is trapped between her fingers.

“You look so beautiful,” Hela says. Her voice raspy and thick as she tries to tamper down her own pleasure in order to do this. Her thighs feel sticky with heat, but she ignores it in favor of the feeling or Eir’s own slick between her legs. Eir arches her neck when one of Hela’s fingers not teasing her clit slip down to tease her entrance. The death goddess abandons the healer’s breast in favor of the pulse at her neck, nibbling on it as it throbs in time with the blood slowly swelling Eir’s clit. Hela can almost feel her own clit sync up with Eir until she feels the pleasure her lover does.

“Please…  more… please… ” Eir’s pants become a rhythm Hela follows with her fingers, her own need throbbing but put to the side. Her own pleasure will come later. The brunette arches her pelvis into the touch as Hela slips a single finger inside. Eir’s cunt feels warm and her slick abundant, her muscles rippling and clenching on the intrusion. Hela’s empty cunt does the same around nothing and Hela whines into the morning air. 

“Oh, you’re soaked, sweetheart,” Hela whispers in her ear, nibbling on the lobe. She’s found over her stay here that Eir’s body is very biteable and she’s left plenty of marks in the past. Eir lets her arm go in favor of the other one, grabbing and pressing Hela’s hand closer to her, forcing her single finger further inside. “Feels good, yeah?”

“Yes… Yes… Please, Hela.” Eir’s head thrashes from side to side, her knee sliding slowly so that Hela cries out when it presses against her own pussy, putting pressure on her clit. 

She pushes the other woman’s knee away and shakes her head when she receives a whine in return. “Later,” she says. “Now is about you.”

“But I--”

“Later.”

Eir shakes her head and glares, but it only lasts a moment before Hela slides another finger in. Those beautiful brown eyes disappear as the healer closes her eyes and throws her head back. Hela feels her inner muscles clenching on her fingers and she wishes she hadn’t pushed that thigh away. She can’t help it as her breathing speeds up and she gulps in air trying to steady herself. She glances down and finds it slick with her juices, but bites her lip and moves her attention back to the beautiful healer spread in front of her like an Asgardian feast. But there’ll be time for eating later, now her duty is not to her kingdom but to the queen that now rules her heart.

Hela moves her fingers in a rhythmic pattern, trying to find that spot inside Eir that makes her go wild. She finds it after a few tries when her fingers catch on the soft spongy feeling on the brunette’s front wall.

“I’m… so… close…” Eir pants as she arches and kicks one leg out. The thin blue sheet they sleep under goes flying to the bottom of the bed. “Hela.”

Hela rolls her eyes. “God, you’re so whiny in the morning.”

“That’s because you tease me.” Eir pouts for a moment, but it doesn’t last as Hela begins to softly rub against her front wall. The healer turns her face to Hela’s and, using the hand not holding those long fingers inside her, she twists inky black hair between her fingers and pulls until Hela huffs and kisses her. The kiss is sweet in comparison to what they’re feeling. Hela’s trying hard to keep her own hips still, but Eir’s completely given up control of her own body.

Hela pulls back from Eir’s lips so she can watch the grand finale. She knows Eir needs some sort of physical connection that isn’t just the parts giving her pleasure. Brown eyes flutter open, allowing Hela to see the hazy film of lust before they close again and she presses her button nose against Hela’s collarbone. The hand in Hela’s hair tightens and she knows her lover’s close. Eir’s knee comes between Hela’s leg again, smearing more of her juices onto her creamy skin. She can’t help but gasp for air, burying a whine of her own as she tries to push away her own pleasure. It’ll be her turn later. She knows this, but she can’t help moving back and forth against Eir’s knee for a few moments as she continues to torment her prey. She pulls back a second later when she realizes Eir’s been panting something into her collarbone.

“He...la…” Eir pants, but it seems words have become too hard. “Please… Can I…?” Her words cut off into a sob of pleasure and it sends a shiver down Hela’s spine.

Hela locks eyes with Eir’s for a moment while they flutter open and closed. “Come, my love.”

Hela watches as Eir’s body goes rigid for a moment and she rises off the bed, spine arching, before she lets out a beautiful cry and slumps down. Her pussy clamps down on Hela’s fingers, even as she continues to rub them against her spongy front wall. Her left leg twitches and her toes curl. Hela moans at the sight and at the feel of the healer’s pussy leaking juices onto her fingers and the bedspread below them.

“Mmmm,” Eir whimpers as Hela continues to move her fingers until the healer goes limp beneath her, breath coming out in pants and her chest heaves as she tries to get more oxygen. Her wrist begins to cramp, but she continues for a moment until Eir whines. She chuckles as a fresh wave spills from her lover and she bends down to kiss from Eir’s ear to her pulse point, sucking on the slowly bruising piece of skin she left as a brand against her lover’s skin, trying to control her own breathing.

Hela slowly pulls out, tapping Eir’s clit once in goodbye, making the healer shudder against her again in a smaller ripple of pleasure. She helps Eir shift over until they’re lying facing one another. The brunette has a loopy grin on her face as she snuggles into Hela’s chest, pressing a kiss against her collarbone.

“You’re next,” the healer whispers against her skin. She intertwines their fingers and, although Hela’s ready to push the brunette over and ask-- not beg, she never begs-- for pleasure, she can see how tired her lover is.

“Sleep now, my love.” Hela reaches with her non-slick finger to tuck a strand of hair behind Eir’s ear. “Later, you owe me for going easy on you.”

The healer hums. “Yeah, later.” She mouths at the skin of Hela’s chest for a moment before the death goddess feels her lover’s eyelashes flutter as she drifts back off to sleep.

“I love you,” Hela whispers into the silent room as she curls around her healer and allows herself to drip off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed my first time writing smut. Again, I couldn't have done it without help from Syd and encouragement from my O8 discord chat group! I love you guys so much!


End file.
